


Day 22: Phobia. We gave you all

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Nobility, Noble Heir, Post-Canon, power
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Sebastian don't know, who is this man he sees in mirrors and whats this woman in armor waits from him when she gives him a papers and the box with ink._________________________________Когда женщина в доспехах подает ему бумаги и коробочку с чернилами, Себастьян не знает, что с ними делать. Как и то, кто же этот человек, которого он видит в зеркалах.
Series: Goretober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 22: Phobia. We gave you all

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of "I gave you all" from the day 21 of Goretober series.

Мама куда-то ушла, думает Себастьян. 

Она сказала ему, что он уже большой мальчик, а потом исчезла. 

Он и правда большой: ростом почти с ту смуглую старушку, которая запихивает ему в рот ложку с кашей, держа долго-долго за щекой, пока он её не выплюнет.

Когда так случается, старушка ругается — что-то про надоевшие капризы, свои руки и его одежду. Менять её Себастьян не хочет — это мамин подарок, мамина вышивка, там такие смешные рожицы вокруг женщины в огне! 

Первый раз Себастьян мычал: страшно, страшно, огонь зажгли на одежде! А потом какая-то эльфийка напялила на него эту рубашку и Себастьян удивился: не болит и пахнет мамой! Рисунок огня блестел в отражении: оно ему особенно нравилось, там был смуглый дядя, который вечно озирался назад и улыбался ему одному. Себастьян просил его: 

— Маму! Му-у! Сюдааа! 

Но тот лишь плакал ему в ответ и на нем была такая же рубашка. Увы, долго стоять рядом с этим дядей не разрешалось: когда он ударился, не зная, что за дядя не выходит через стекло, его пришли оттаскивать. Первой тащила женщина в доспехах, ей помогала пахнущая капустой женщина, а ещё двое тянули за руки, не давая идти. 

Он путался плакать, вырваться, но тетя в доспехах сказала что-то про принца и покои. 

Покой? Себастьян не понимал: ему плохо, верните его к дяде, он никого не обидел и весь день не звал маму! 

Весь день за дверью бегали, кричали, Себастьян прятался у сундука, не понимая, почему такой большой и больше не может в нем уместиться. 

Эта же самая женщина с мечом кричала про какую-то печать и право ре... реге... И что-то про бумагу и рег... регла... Себастьян не понял, а потому, когда зашли женщины с солнышками на черных и персиковых одеждах, испуганно, глотая слезы, икал, боясь, что его снова накажут за неправильные слова:

— Рег... Рега... Регу... 

В этот раз за слова не наказывали: просто дали бумагу, перышко и красивую коробочку в блестящих цветах. Цветы были вырезаны на коробочке, а внутри что-то булькало. 

Себастьян потряс её возле уха и тут же дернулся: почему так мокнет голова? Откуда черное пятно на его рубашке? Куда делась грустная рожица с его рукава и отчего вместо неё лишь липкое пятно? 

Себастьян испуганно посмотрел на пришедших: женщины в черном переглянулись с женщиной в одежде с зелеными рукавами и стекляшкой на конце палки, кивнули на женщину в доспехах и тех, кто его заперли здесь. Женщина в доспехах ответила им кивком, глянула на Себастьяна, но на удивление, больше не ругалась. Просто сказала:

— Он такой давно. 

И Себастьян заулыбался: ура, его не будут ругать! Его заметили. 

Женщина направила посох в его с сторону и Себастьян, испугавшись, отполз под кровать — подальше от этой синей штуки. Но та просочилась под покрывало и он вскрикнул: вдруг эта штука залезет ему в голову? Вдруг будет блестеть и потом — ба-бах! 

— Ба-бах! Мама, они тебя томжеммм... 

«Тоже» Себастьян не выговорил — слишком страшно, слишком громко звучал ба-бах в ушах и становилось грустно. 

— Даже сейчас? 

Синяя струйка ушла и женщина с жуткой палкой сказала:

— Некоторые помнят, хоть и не могут сказать. Но это было раньше, до титула... А это всё сейчас, когда кто-то... 

— Здесь влезли только вы! И то, он даже про перо забыл! Кому нужно сделать его калекой? 

Себастьян затих, но уже ничего не слышал: дверь снова закрыли. 

А наутро пришла она. 

Вместо каши принесли персики, вкусную воду, и это было не страшно, ведь его не чесали и не переодевали, а просто давали играть лошадкой, принеся новую, большую: на ту, в алую крапинку, он отчего-то не помещался. 

— Мама скоро придет, — послышался голос. 

Это была новая женщина: в сиреневом платье, блестящих сапожках и куском ткани на голове. 

Из коридора сказала та старуха, которая давала невкусную кашу:

— Не ты, Руана, не возись, давай лучше я... Он теперь совсем... Голубоглазых того... Видать за всех круговских его так демонами напугали... Вечно он к ним каждую неделю захаживал... 

Но женщина приговаривала:

— Не бойся, это такие туфли, — и выставив одну ногу вперед, разрешила потрогать вышитые на них цветочки, — Ты прямо как моя сестричка, только большой... 

А потом накрыла его этой тканью, прячась. 

Но от неё пахло тепло, вкусно и потому Себастьян выглянул: вот же она, так хорошо играет, не то что другие! 

А затем завопил от ужаса. 

— Черная женщина! Глазяя... Глазяя... 

У неё были черные волосы, синие глаза, алые губы: как у той самой, страшной, запершей его в том кошмаре с огоньками. 

— Чёрное, чёрное! Смотриииит! 

Себастьян правда боялся: все женщины с этими волосами были как та, от которой хотелось спрятаться и плакать. 

Эта больше не появлялась, все приводящие прятали волосы и не давали ему ничего. 

Но Себастьяна это не успокаивало. 

Даже тот дядя из стекла закрывал лицо, будто боялся его. 

Но что бы не происходило, ложась спать, Себастьян все время хныкал: теперь он видел, как эта женщина ругается, а затем в его голову льются синий свет и красная вода.

А самое страшное — что глаза у дяди с коричневыми волосами были почти такими же, как у той женщины. 

Но потом та женщина в сиреневом платье пришла с повязкой на руке, не давая на неё посмотреть, синий огонек с ее руки ткнулся Себастьяну в нос, а глаза её стали коричневыми. 

Себастьян перестал плакать: ура, она снова не злая! 

Она погладила его по голове и засмеялась:

— Хороший, хороший. Быть может, и найду эту женщину. Надо поблагодарить за то, что призвала девушек из Круга.


End file.
